


Pancake

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Fluff and stuff, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, a cat named Pancake, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: Oswald wakes in the middle of the night and shifts, just a bit, not enough to wake others.





	

Oswald wakes in the middle of the night and shifts, just a bit, not enough to wake others. He is stuck, partially underneath them, forgotten covers twisted over his body like a really big snake, and Flick has a hand on his face, unconsciously mumbling something about her dream. He leans into the touch and listens to the story, barely holding a laugh when she tells somebody, Fyr from what he is able to deduce from her words, to beware the cat named Pancake. The cat is a vicious beast, he is sure, so he waits for some kind of story resolution, a fight perhaps, but falls asleep as she talks about fish, which are quite pretty at times, but smell very bad.

 

In the morning, there is a kink in his neck, and it takes him a few minutes to feel his arm again. After Albany's deadly attack, he decides to lean back instead of stretching, and kiss them both for good morning. He regrets it when his elbow, bent in a really weird way the entire night, pressed somewhere suspiciously near Albany's thighs, creaks like a crow.


End file.
